Mother
by NoRatCat
Summary: In the midst of a winter storm a single pup searches for someone he holds dear. One shot. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own the ginga series. If I did there probably would be changes. First time attempting a one-shot.

The snow bit him even under his fur. That was how cold it was. Nevertheless, he trudged on unsure of where to go. Above the night sky, it would seem that the snow itself was moving. With his white fur that made it so. He in question was a saluki. As mentioned, his fur was white as the very snow his paws imprinted. Fairly normal for his breed he looked save for one feature. His left eye was blind. It had been that way since birth. Not that it crippled him for he was used to it.

Another feature worth noting was his age, for he was only a puppy. What one so young was doing out on his own, only he knew. That reason involved family.

The home eh came from was nice by his opinion. Of course, it was the only home he had known. A house with wide yard, that much he would remember, particularly the yard. What fun he had there, he and his siblings often would chase each other. Yet with his blind side, he usually had his tail grabbed.

However, that wasn't the best part, that once more in his personal opinion was his mother. She was a hunting dog not that he quite understood never going on a hunt. The routine of his days was a simple, his mother would go, he and his siblings would wait and then she would come back. Each night he would keep close to her, the milk filling his belly and her body warming him.

Put simply he loved his mother very much. He always thought the routine would last forever. Then things changed.

The day started normally. She left and he played with his littermates. One difference, she didn't come back. Their master returned but he noticed hi mother and her fellow hunting dogs were absent. That night he waited even after the other went to sleep. She must have fallen behind he thought. Each time he heard a rustle, his heart leapt hoping it was her. When it wasn't his heart came crashing down in disappointment.

Waiting turned to days and still no trace. His siblings faded fast. Without their mother, their survival was null. The last one to go was his sister.

"_Don't worry mother will come back!_" He always said trying to cheer everybody up.

It didn't work and his sister closed her eyes joining the other two. Now he was alone. He cried that night right to sleep. Goodness knows how his mother would feel. He as the only survivor strangely. Maybe it was his own will, or luck. But he wasn't an orphan just yet. There was still his father. If he could be called that. Like him his father was saluki. They had never spoken much, which confused him. Furthering that, his parents hardly talked only giving each other a passing glance. Weren't mothers and fathers supposed to be together? He wondered.

Many times, he tried to get hi fathers attention but the most he got was a shrug. All the attention he craved didn't go unwanted, no that was reserved for his fathers other son.

He didn't like his half-brother. Rude, snotty and tad narcissistic summed that pup pretty much. More than likely it resulted from his fathers praise. Any interaction he had with him resulted in a fight. Sometimes over petty things while others more intense.

One example was not too long ago.

"_You're mother's probably dead._" His brother spat. _"Why else didn't she come back?_"

That wasn't true he retorted. He argued his mother was strong and wouldn't die,

"_Then she must have just left you then. Probably couldn't stand having a crippled son. I wouldn't._"

That was last straw. Both fought, he demanding the other take it back. Per usual their father didn't take his side. He remembered the pain and anger in his heart. Again, his father snubbed him for the favorite son, the shining star.

It was final; he couldn't stay there any longer. Truly, he now was an orphan and the human master wasn't a source of comfort in the least.

That brought him out here in the wilderness. His mother was out there waiting for him he just knew it. Or rather he hoped. Maybe his half-brother was right. If she was alive, why hadn't she returned?

No. He couldn't think that way. He kept walking. Once he found her, they could go home and be a family once more. There was grumble in his belly. He hadn't eaten in a while but he had no idea how to hunt for himself.

"Gotta keep going." He told himself.

Therefore, he did. This went on until he heard another grumble. It wasn't coming from his belly. It came again. As he listened closely, he could clearly hear it wasn't a grumble, it was a growl. It was all around him. With his only working eye, he looked for the source. Fear filled him. Then from his left side there was roar.

Everything that happened was so sudden. Next, he found himself on the ground. It felt like a fire raged in his left ear. Then he saw it, sitting in the blood soaked snow was his own ear.

The roar came again and he saw it just in front, a bear. He couldn't move, his legs felt stiff and he screamed form the pain that burned. That only infuriated the bear even further. With its strong paws, he swung at him. At that moment, his legs functioned if very late. Another fire raged on his right as the claw ran against his eye. Red ran down the wound staining the snow. His vision grew to a slit, the tears only made it blurry.

The bear was coming he panicked and ran as fast as he could. Sight diminished he crawled and dug for anything. Luck once more found him. A space under a tree, he made his way down there. He cowered deep inside as the bear tried to make its way to him.

He didn't count how long it took for it to leave, but it did thankfully. The fire still burned at all his wounds.

"Mother?" He cried beckoning. Once more he said it and then he let it all out. All the tears, pain, and sadness.

So he cried into the night, right to sleep. His mother wasn't here. Cross could not hear her son.

AN: Okay first off this is an idea that was based off someone else's fan character. So I asked for permission to use this as a one shot. I just left the pup nameless to leave the scenario well you know open if that is the best word, and not to steal although by asking permission I guess it negatates it. This is one of the thigns that bothered me about the gigna series, the fate of Cross's original pups. When I first saw that I was like "What are they dead? Alive? I need closure!" As of the fate of the pup, well up for you to decide, the only one who knows is the creator and this is going to stay a one shot unless in the future I decide ot do myt own fic. Of course it will be vastly different from this scenario since as I said not my character or idea. Anyway enjoy and leave your thougths please.


End file.
